1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector for connecting a coaxial cable to a matching coaxial cable connector (jack) for signal transmission and more particularly, to such a coaxial cable connector that can easily and quickly be assembled and installed with the hands without tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular coaxial cable connector generally comprises a connector body and a thin layer connecting tube. The thin layer connecting tube is fixedly fastened to the coaxial cable by a scrimping tool, for enabling the central conductor of the coaxial cable to be suspended inside the thin layer connecting tube for connection to the tubular center contact of a matching coaxial cable connector. Because the thin layer connecting tube has a longitudinal seam line, the thin layer connecting tube may break easily when the user crimping the thin layer connecting tube to fix the thin layer connecting tube to the coaxial cable. A conventional coaxial cable connector, which comprises a casing, a barrel rotatably coupled to the casing and defining with an extension of the casing, an annular receiving space, and a coupling member coupled to a rear extension of the casing. The coupling member has a tapered axial hole. Squeezing the coupling member causes the rear extension of the casing to compress the coaxial cable, thereby securing the barrel to the coaxial cable. This design of coaxial cable connector is still not satisfactory in function for the disadvantages below.
The coupling member may be forced to displace and to move away from the casing when the coaxial cable is bent or stretched during installation.
Because the coupling member is coupled to the casing and has an outer diameter greater than the casing and the outer diameter of the matching coaxial cable connector, the coupling member is in the way to hinder the connection of the casing to the matching coaxial cable connector.